


Touch me now and let me see again

by MapleLeafSquareRoot



Series: Emu's AUs [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Canon Dialogue, Light Angst, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 01:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20574185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleLeafSquareRoot/pseuds/MapleLeafSquareRoot
Summary: An AU where David Rose first meets Patrick Brewer, RMT at the Elmdale Wellness Clinic.





	1. You gotta wade into the water

**Author's Note:**

> All titles are from Elton John's 1989 hit "Healing Hands".
> 
> Rated "light E" for later chapters. 
> 
> Shout out to the residents of the Rosebudd Motel for all the supportive yelling, pictures and check-ins!

Two years of sleeping on a decades-old twin mattress with pillows to match had done a number on David’s back. Every morning, he woke up feeling as though he had been run over by Roland’s truck.By mid-day, some of the tension would release and the ache would lessen, only to return as he slept.Opportunities for improving the situation were limited - nights where Stevie would loan him the key to one of the modernized motel rooms, or Twyla’s weekly yoga classes that would at least guarantee him one pain-free restful sleep. 

This is why access to extended health benefits was a major incentive to accepting the position of Brand Manager at the Blouse Barn, and David could hardly wait until the end of his three-month probationary period to start using them. He had already scouted out his options nearby, and had settled on the Elmdale Wellness Clinic for its proximity to work and online booking system. 

On the day his benefits became available, David logged onto the clinic website, and booked himself with the next available massage therapist. 

It had been a very long time since David had had a massage.In fact, the last massage was at an upscale Turkish Hamam in New York City, the day before the Canadian government seized his family’s assets.He kept his expectations of the Elmdale Wellness Clinic low, in anticipation of what the rural Ontario massage therapy experience had to offer.

The clinic was located a short five-minute walk from the Blouse Barn, in a nondescript stucco building with a double glass door entrance.The foyer, with its old floor mats and shoe racks, smelled faintly of feet and onions.David wrinkled his nose, toeing off his Rick Owens, opting to take them with him, and opened the door that led to the front desk. 

Surprisingly, the front desk and waiting area of the clinic were clean, with no offensive odour.The paint colours did leave something to be desired in muted pastel pinks and greens, and the plants in the corner looked in dire need of attention.The receptionist on duty handed David the standard paperwork for new clients, with instructions to provide the completed forms directly to the therapist, and he took it with him to the waiting area. 

Forms complete, he occupied himself with social media while he waited.

“_David Rose?_” a voice inquired.

David looked up. “That’s me.”

“_Patrick._” A hand was extended. David started to pass over his forms, before realizing Patrick was intending to shake his hand, and awkwardly shifting the paperwork over to his left hand to extend his right. 

Patrick led the way down the hallway to the treatment room.This provided David an opportunity to consider him carefully.Clad in a short-sleeve navy polo, khaki shorts with a belt to hold his massage lotion, and Birkenstocks, he certainly looked the part of a massage therapist.His broad shoulders, toned forearms, and clearly defined calf muscles gave David confidence that he practiced what he assuredly preached to his clients about self-care.And it certainly didn’t hurt that those khaki shorts fit nicely around the curve of his ass. 

Entering the room, and closing the door behind them, Patrick turned to face David.

“So, David.What can I help you with today?”

“Well, _um_, I’ve been living, _uh_…it’s really complicated…but anyway…I’ve been sleeping on a really shitty mattress, and my back just hurts, _so_…” he trailed off. 

Patrick, ever the consummate professional, held a neutral expression. “Ok, David.Let’s start with you on your stomach.Everything off but your underwear, under the blanket.I’ll knock before I come back in.” 

The door clicked closed.

David took a moment to survey the room.A small lamp on a corner shelf illuminated the room, just enough to allow for safe navigation.Hung above the lamp was a certificate, framed in a very silver, very dollar-store, _incorrect_ looking frame._Patrick Brewer, RMT_.A folding chair in the corner opposite the lamp, David supposed, was intended to hold his clothes.He tucked his Rick Owens underneath the chair, and carefully removed his fluffy All Saints sweater, jeans, and socks, folding everything and placing them on the chair, ensuring no contact with the linoleum floor was made. 

Taking as few steps as possible in bare feet, he crawled onto the massage table, lying prone, reaching back to pull the top sheet and fleece blanket as high as he could.The heat emanating from the heated fleece blanket already working to relax him. 

Patrick knocked softly, opening the door mere centimetres.“_Are you ready, David?_” 

“Yes, yep!I’m good,” he replied, slightly muffled though the head rest.

Patrick smoothed the fleece blanket over David’s back, and carefully folded both the blanket and sheet back to expose all the way down to his lumbar spine. 

“Tell me if it’s too much, or not enough, David.”

David nodded.

Patrick warmed the lotion between his hands before starting at David’s neck, skillfully working through the knotted tissue.David concentrated on breathing through the discomfort, but before he knew it, the hour was up, and Patrick was once again smoothing out the blanket across David’s back.Rubbing soothing circles mid-back, he checked in, speaking in a soft voice.“_How are you feeling?_”

David lifted his head slightly.“Better,” he answered honestly.

“Good.I’ll leave you to get dressed.Take your time getting off the table, and I’ll meet you at the front desk.”

David didn’t move when the door clicked shut.He felt like melted butter, and feared that all the tension would return the moment his position changed.Taking a few deep breaths, he slowly rolled onto his side, pressing up with his hands to come to a seated position._So far, so good_. 

He slid his feet to the floor, inhaling sharply at the feel of the cold linoleum.Taking one big step, and extending his long arms, he grabbed his clothing, and then hopped back up onto the warm table to get dressed. 

The harsh fluorescent lighting of the hallway assaulted his eyes when he opened the door.Squinting, he returned to the front desk, where Patrick handed him a small paper cup of water. 

He checked in one last time “Feeling ok?”

David nodded as he downed the water. 

“Good.Make sure to drink lots of water after a massage.We released a lot of tissue today, and you want to make sure it stays supple for as long as possible.”

David nodded.“Thank you, Patrick.”

Patrick smiled, and gave a little nod, as he turned back down the hallway towards the treatment room. 

Before he left, David made an appointment to see Patrick again the following week. 

*****

The positive effects of David’s first appointment with Patrick lasted a blissful two days until family drama, a flat tire, and a bus load of grannies on a pub-crawl style bingo trip spending half the day perusing the Blouse Barn caused the tension to return with a vengeance.He counted the days until he knew he would once again find some relief. 

“David,” Patrick said warmly, welcoming David back to the clinic.He extended a hand, and when David reciprocated, Patrick clasped his second hand over top.“Good to see you back.”

The men walked down the hallway towards the treatment room, where they repeated the dance of door closed, David disrobing and settling on the massage table, door open. 

As Patrick smoothed the blanket across David’s broad back, he couldn’t help but ask.“So, David, I noticed on your intake form that you live in the motel in Schitt’s Creek.Is that correct?”

David nodded. 

“It’s ok, if you don’t want to talk about it.It’s just that chatting sometimes helps distract from the pain I’m causing.”

David cleared his throat.“No, it’s ok.Yes, I do live in the motel.I’ve been there for two years, actually, and I share a room with my sister.”At that moment, David was grateful he couldn’t see Patrick’s face in reaction to that revelation.He continued, “we actually, _um_, used to be really wealthy.Maybe you’ve heard of Rose Video? Well,..”

“_Rose Video?_**No way!**” Patrick interrupted.“That was my first job!Branch 785.”

“Mmmm! _Impressive late fees!_” David laughed.

“Thank you!” Patrick replied, and the ice was broken. 

For the remainder of the hour, conversation flowed easily between the two men.David explained the rest of the Rose family saga, and Patrick gave the abridged version of his path to working as a massage therapist in Elmdale.Neither man had laughed so hard in so long, and both were disappointed when time was up. 

Back at the front desk, Patrick smiled warmly at David, hair mussed with lines across his face from the headrest, as he handed him the paper cup of water, repeating his instructions from the week before.David’s lips twisted to one side, as though stifling a full toothy smile. 

Before turning to greet his next client, Patrick patted David’s arm.“I hope to see you again, David.”

Ensuring that would happen, David booked in again for three days later.

That night, David found himself unable to sleep.He tried reading, music, and a meditation app, but nothing seemed to work.No matter what distraction he tried to invoke, his mind kept wandering back to his conversation with Patrick.He had found himself being open and honest, surprisingly so.Years of hurt and broken trust formed the brick and mortar of the walls that protected David’s heart, and he felt as though Patrick had just fashioned himself a pole vault and gracefully launched himself over the barrier.Perhaps it was just the forced vulnerability of being naked under Patrick’s gentle touch, but perhaps it was something more.Finally, in the wee hours of the night, David fell asleep, only to dream of caramel coloured eyes and soft, strong hands. 

Across town, in an upstairs bedroom with floral wallpaper, Patrick found himself unable to sleep.He went downstairs to the darkened kitchen, and brewed a cup of chamomile tea.Sitting on a stool at the island, he opened up a browser on his phone and searched for “David Rose”.Rather than read through all the salacious articles that had been written about the Rose family’s exploits, he tabbed over to the images.There, he combed over pictures of David at various events, dressed to the nines, usually with some starlet or handsome actor on his arm.Patrick paused at one particular image - David, alone on a red carpet, wearing a bright pink suit, and white button-up, accented on the collar with black embroidery.He held down on the picture, until the save option appeared.The photo saved, in an album labeled “_Referral Patterns and Trigger Point Diagrams_” ensured no would using Patrick’s phone would accidentally stumble across it._Just one_, he allowed himself, making a silent promise that he would go for a hike the next morning to think about how to navigate the complicated thoughts in his mind and how they conflicted with his professional responsibilities. 

*****

David arrived at work the following day to find the door locked, and Wendy waiting for him. 

They stepped into her office, and she gestured to a chair opposite her desk.There was no mincing words, no softening the blow. 

“I’ve decided to close the Blouse Barn,” she began. “I know this is sudden, and I’m truly sorry.Tomorrow, the 31st, is our last day.Once all assets are liquidated, I will provide you with a severance to tide you over until you find a new job.Your benefits will also expire at the end of day tomorrow.”

David sat, hands in his lap, stunned, tears stinging his eyes.

“I understand if you would like to leave now.” Wendy finished.

With that, David stood up and walked towards the door.He caught himself, and turned around.“Thank you, Wendy.”And with that, he left the Blouse Barn forever.

As he walked to his car, he pulled up the booking website for the Elmdale Wellness Clinic, checking to see if Patrick had any last minute availability in the days remaining of his benefits. Nothing. With much regret, David cancelled his next appointment with Patrick Brewer, RMT. 


	2. You gotta learn to live again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, we find what we are looking for in the grocery store when we least expect it.
> 
> For some, it's that steal of a deal in the discount cart at the back. 
> 
> For Patrick Brewer, it's David Rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated "light E" for later chapters.
> 
> All titles from Elton John's 1989 hit "Healing Hands".

Patrick received an email notification that David Rose had cancelled his upcoming appointment, and figured that some family drama, or merchandising emergency must have arisen.Though disappointed, he assumed that David would reschedule as soon as he was able. But when two full weeks without a rescheduled appointment came and went, Patrick became a little concerned.He had spent most mornings of the last two weeks atop Rattlesnake Point, wrestling with the conflict between his feelings and his professional obligations as a paramedical practitioner, but he was _human_ after all, and after finally being honest with himself, he acknowledged that he was unequivocally, helplessly attracted to David Rose.And he had committed to himself, in the interest of maintaining his own personal integrity, that when David did reschedule, he would muster up the courage to tell David how he felt, and transfer his chart to another therapist.Surely, he thought, he hadn’t crossed a line already?He racked his brain, replaying their conversation from David’s last appointment, and for the life of himself couldn’t see any reason why David would not return. 

Two weeks and three days since he had last seen David Rose, feeling dejected and lonely, Patrick stopped off at Brebner’s on his way home from work, intending on indulging his need for comfort food.He wandered the aisles aimlessly, trying to decide between a box of ketchup chips, a four-pack of Coffee Crisp, or both.Turning the corner by the deli, he stopped in his tracks.There, sorting through the pre-packaged flights of cheese was the tall, stark man with a pompadour that had occupied his mind nearly every waking moment of Patrick’s life as of late.Frozen in place, Patrick watched as David’s thick brows furrowed as he analyzed several different combinations of cheese, finally settling on one and placing it in his basket. 

Patrick stepped forward, touching David lightly on the back of his arm, startling him. 

“Patrick!” David couldn’t have stopped his toothy grin if he tried.

Patrick gestured to David’s basket, containing his carefully selected cheese-flight, wheat thins, and a bag of marshmallows. “Planning a party?”

“Actually, I plan on popping a pill, crying a bit, and falling asleep early.Pretty typical Friday night,” David deadpanned.

_Here goes nothing, Brewer. _“We could, uh, do a late dinner?” Patrick suggested.

“You don’t need to do that.”

Falteringly slightly in his confidence, Patrick persisted.“No, no. I’d like to.”

Patrick could see David considering the offer.“I guess I don’t need this then,” he said, returning the cheese to the cooler. 

The comfortable banter from their last encounter returned, as the two men walked around Brebner’s, putting back the other items in each of their baskets.Task accomplished, they left Patrick’s car in the parking lot and walked to the Café Tropical, where the food was, at best, moderately edible. 

Over mozzarella sticks and marinara that tasted suspiciously like Ragu spaghetti sauce, David explained the circumstances that led to the cancelled appointment.Much had changed in the last two weeks and three days and 4 hours since he had last felt Patrick’s gentle touch, and he wanted to tell him everything.He explained how the severance cheque from Wendy had allowed him pay off his parent’s car, put some in savings, and turn the rest into an initial investment into an idea he had been dreaming of since the general store across from the café had closed five months ago.He rambled on, about the general, yet _very specific, _nature of the store he wished to open, pulling pictures from prospective vendors up on his phone to show Patrick.He sketched the name of his dream on a napkin, sliding it over to Patrick.

“Rose Apothecary.I like it.It’s just…pretentious enough,” Patrick teased.

David was ready to volley it right back.“Would we call it pretentious? Or…timeless?” he asked with a flourish of his hands. 

It was Patrick’s turn to speak.He reddened. “David, I thought I had done something to upset, or offend you. Or worse, that you weren’t happy with the massage.I wanted to call you, but…”

“What?Patrick!No. It wasn’t you, or the foyer that smells like feet and onions, or the ugly dollar-store frame holding your certification! I just couldn’t afford the next appointment on my own until I got my severance cheque, and that just came three days ago, and it’s been a very busy three days, signing lease papers, and meeting with vendors.I was planning on coming back to see you as soon as I could!”

_This was Patrick’s chance.He had promised himself. _

“Well, David, there’s, uh…something I need to come clean about,” he started. 

David looked concerned.

_Patrick chickened out._

“Uh…I picked out that frame.” They laughed, breaking the tension.

They wrapped up their meal with some slightly freezer-burnt deep-fried Oreo cheesecake before walking back to Patrick’s car in Brebner’s parking lot.It was a clear and cold evening, and David readily accepted Patrick’s offer of a ride home.

They rode in silence, and odd nervousness between them.

Parked in front of the motel, David was the first one to speak.

“Well, that was a _fun_ night.”

“I’m really glad I ran into you tonight, David.”

“That is a really…lovely thing to say,” David replied, powerless to stop his smirk.

“And I’m so glad you did, Patrick, otherwise I would have eaten a flight of cheese and a bag of marshmallows.”

“_Mmmm_!A bold claim!”

Time slowed down to a crawl, as Patrick’s gaze moved from David’s eyes to lips, and David leaned forward ever so slightly.Patrick met him the rest of the way, and David’s hand cupped Patrick’s cheek as their lips met in a tender kiss.David felt Patrick melt under his touch.Patrick saw stars.David felt…butterflies? The kiss lasted only a brief moment, before both men pulled back reluctantly. 

David cleared his throat. 

Patrick finally finds words. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Um, I've never done that before…with a guy.”

David is a bit taken aback. “Okay…”

“Yeah. And _uh_, I was getting a little scared that I was gonna let you leave here without us having done that. So uh, thank you for, um, making that happen for us.”

David grins. “Well, _um_, fortunately, I'm an very generous person.”

“So, can we talk tomorrow?”

“Mmhmm. We can talk whenever you'd like. Just preferably not before 10 a.m. _Um_, ’cause I'm not really a morning person.”

Patrick couldn’t help but smile fondly at this ridiculous man he just kissed. “Mhm. Goodnight, David.”

“Goodnight, Patrick.”

Back in his room at Ray’s, Patrick’s count began anew.It had now been one hour and 14 minutes since he had last kissed David Rose, and the sooner he fell asleep, the sooner he would be able to do it again.

*****

The next four weeks were a whirlwind of painting, unpacking boxes, affixing labels, installing lights, and other tasks generally associated with opening a very _specific_ store to David Rose’s particulars.Patrick had spent nearly every minute of his free time helping David, asking for nothing in return other than David’s freely available affection.David was grateful for the help, but also more than happy to spend time in the backroom with Patrick, exploring each other’s bodies with hands and mouths. 

Unfortunately, all the heavy-lifting was causing David’s back pain to worsen.He tried ignoring it, until one evening he couldn’t stand up straight after grinding against Patrick on the couch for half an hour. 

Seeing David clearly in pain was upsetting. “David, let me help you with your back.It’s obviously bothering you, and I am allowed to use clinic space after hours for family and friends for free.”

David hesitated, not wanting to take exploit Patrick’s skill, but desperate for relief. “Sure.”

*****

Patrick left David to disrobe, with instructions to begin face down on the massage table. 

David carefully removed his Givenchy sweater and black undershirt, folding them carefully and placing them on the chair in the corner.He kicked off his Rick Owens sneakers, slid off his socks and removed his pants and boxer briefs, laying them over the back of the chair.

Grimacing slightly, he maneuvered onto the massage table, and reached behind himself to pull the heated blanket up as high as he could. 

A gentle knock, and the door opened slightly.“_Ready?_”

Unintelligible, yet affirmative, sounds came from the massage table, and Patrick entered the room. 

He smoothed the blanket over David’s back before folding the top sheet and blanket back.Stepping back to pump some lotion, he indulged in a long look at the sight in front of him.

“_You’re beautiful,_” he whispered into David’s ear, causing David to shiver and goosebumps to domino down his neck and arm. 

Patrick started at the top, working months of stress from David’s freckled shoulders.He outlined his trapezius muscle, from one side to the other, forming a deep vee over his spine, before kneading the heel of his hands into the muscle.His thumbs dug into David’s rear deltoids, finding a few crunchy knots to focus on.Patrick methodically worked his way around the muscles of David’s mid-back. As he moved down, palming over David’s lats, he felt David relax, sinking deeper into the table.

Satisfied that he had released what he could in his upper back, he pulled the heated blanket back up over David’s back, once again smoothing it out with his hands.Patrick shifted one side of the blanket near David’s waist for access to his lower body, revealing David’s left ass check.For a brief moment, Patrick’s eyes glazed over, and he imagined himself bending over and biting it. 

Instead, he started working his way around David’s glutes gently, tracking his thumbs through the tissue above his iliac crest.He felt David tense under his touch, knowing he was getting close to where it hurt.He paused, with one hand palm down on David’s ass, and the other running soothingly up his spine.“David? Is this ok? You can tell me if it’s too much.”

David inhaled deeply.It was, in fact, ok and too much, simultaneously.Patrick’s deft hands were not only making quick work of the damage done by lifting one too many heavy boxes with poor form, but also slowly releasing thirty-something years of heavily guarded emotion with his loving touch. 

“Yes._Yep!Mmmhmm,_” he managed to squeak out, hoping his tone of voice belied his vulnerability. 

Patrick moved to the other side, re-draping the sheet carefully.He repeated the same movements as before, tuned into David’s reaction, and responding to where the tissue seemed to most in need. 

Once again smoothing the blanket over David’s back, he lifted the side opposite him, and instructed David to turn over. 

Face down, David had been able to conceal his arousal, but supine, the blanket tented above him. 

“_David._Look at you,” Patrick started, intending on teasing David. 

David opened his eyes, making brief eye contact with Patrick before scrunching them closed.Patrick noticed his eyes were red, and his cheeks lightly tear-stained. 

Rather than tease, Patrick moved to the head of the table, cupping David’s cheek with his palm, and wiping away an errant tear with this thumb.He bent down, placing a gentle kiss on David’s temple. 

“_Look at you,_” he repeated softly.“_You’re perfect._”

Patrick delicately traced along David’s hairline, brushing the back of his hand along his neck, and gently squeezing his shoulder.

He positioned the blanket to allow access to David’s hip flexors and quads, being careful to avoid his groin.A single twitch, a single arch of David’s back would undo all of Patrick’s hard work.David groaned when Patrick explained why it was necessary to keep very still as he worked, but the tiniest upturn of his lips into a bit of a smile did not escape notice. 

Finishing up on the other side, Patrick smoothed the blanket over David for the last time.With one hand on David’s hip, and the other on his shoulder, he bent over and pressed a kiss to David’s forehead. 

“_I want to do this again,_” he whispered into his ear, as he nipped at its shell.“When you’re all healed, and I don’t have to be so careful.” 

Patrick stood up, cleared his throat, and instructed David to get dressed and meet him in the waiting room in his best no-nonsense tone. 


	3. Rock me now in your gentle healing hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The countdown to the opening of the Rose Apothecary begins.  
Patrick makes good on his promise to David.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated "light E" for this chapter.
> 
> All titles are from Elton John's 1989 hit "Healing Hands"

With six weeks to go before the grand opening of the Rose Apothecary, David had no time to lose to illness or injury.He gratefully accepted the offer of a loaner yoga mat from Twyla, and a private tutorial from Patrick on helpful stretches to release the tension in his body.He was, of course, motivated by Patrick’s whispered promise. 

Patrick committed to taking care of the remaining heavy lifting, leaving David to finish the creative touches and final orders. 

Slowly, but surely, David’s back was on the mend, and he found his mental state improving as a result of the mindful time on the yoga mat, and the love and affection of Patrick Brewer.

Three weeks before the launch of David’s dream, the men started their day with breakfast at the café.Patrick had a glint in his eye, that David had only seen when he is up to something.When he doesn’t independently divulge what is going on behind those caramel-coloured eyes, David finally cracks.

“**_Patrick._**What is it?”

“Ray’s away this weekend.We’ll go get your bag this afternoon.Stay with me.”

******

Patrick opened the door to his room, and guided David inside with a hand on his lower back.In the centre of the room was a portable massage table, and on every available surface were battery-operated votives, some flickering.A hot stone warmer sat on the dresser in the corner, and strains of John Legend drifted throughout the room. 

David stopped, just inside the door, and turned to look at Patrick.Maybe it was the flickering votives, but he swore there was fire in his eyes.David took a step towards Patrick, reaching out for his waist.Patrick placed a hand on his chest, keeping an infuriating amount of distance between them, but still leaned forward to meet David’s lips.He teased David’s lower lips with his teeth, and then pulled back. 

Business-Patrick was back. “David.Everything off.Facedown. I’ll give you a couple of minutes.”

And with that, Patrick exited the room, leaving a slightly stunned David to undress.

David removed his Saint-Laurent sweater, skinny jeans, boxer briefs, and socks and laid everything carefully on the armchair in the corner of the room.He slid under the top sheet on the massage table, flipping over onto his stomach and struggling to settle with his already-uncomfortably hard cock. 

The door opened a couple of centimetres. “Are you ready?” Patrick asked in a low voice. 

_Are you? _David thought, but answered “Mmhmm!Yep!” hoping he didn’t sound too eager.

As before, Patrick smoothed the top sheet across David’s back before folding it to expose David’s upper and mid-back.He moved to stand at the head of the table, and ran both of his hands down David’s back, bringing them back up to rest lightly just above his shoulder blades. Elbows on the table, bending over, he leaned in close. 

“_You’re beautiful, David_.And I can’t wait to make you feel so good.”

Patrick felt a shudder ripple though David’s entire body.He stood up and ran his fingers lovingly through David’s hair before crossing the room to get the hot stones. 

Six hot stones in total were symmetrically arranged on either side of David’s spine, and while they worked to ease the tension in his muscles, Patrick moved to David’s feet. 

He lifted them up, placing a pillow underneath David’s shins.Uncovering the left leg, he started working David’s heel, sole of his foot, and in between each toe.As he moved up David’s calf, he trailed his hands with his mouth, placing soft kisses.Patrick repeated the same on the right side, and shifted the top sheet up so he could access the back of David’s legs. 

As one hand kneaded the tissue, the other drew feather light touches on the inside of David’s thigh, inching dangerously higher with each stroke.And with each caress, David grew increasingly uncomfortable lying on his stomach.He shifted, only to feel Patrick’s hands press him down into the table. 

“**Still.**” he growled. 

Patrick pulled the top sheet back over David’s legs, and moved back to attend to the hot stones.Each stone removed with a kiss in its place. 

Patrick’s pace quickened on David’s upper body, massaging the softened tissue, alternating hands working together between his shoulder blades and dipping down to base of his lumbar spine.The constant, rapid movement erased all thought from David’s mind, and he sighed happily from his prone position on the massage table. 

Patrick folded the top sheet back further, baring David’s entire backside. 

Lazily running a finger along the cleft of David’s glutes, Patrick checked in.

“_This ok?_”

David lifted his head just enough to turn and look at Patrick.This time there was no mistaking the heat in Patrick’s gaze.David nodded, and lowered his head.

David heard the _snikt _of a cap being snapped open moments before he felt something liquid being poured from the nape of his neck down to the base of his spine.David recognized the scent of rose, jasmine, and sandalwood as one of his recent sensual massage oil acquisitions for the Rose Apothecary.“I hope you are going to pay for that, Patrick” he muttered half-jokingly.

Patrick chuckled softly, but did not reply.

Patrick set to work, once again working the muscles of David’s upper back.He didn’t waste much time on the tissue already made tender, however, instead returning his focus to David’s glutes.With one hand, he gently pressed into the David’s flesh.With the other, he silently slipped out of his drawstring pants and boxers, kicking them out of the way.Taking his hand momentarily off David’s body, he found purchase on the table, and swung himself up to straddle David’s upper legs. 

Once settled, David could feel Patrick’s erection bouncing up against the crack of his ass and his own cock respond in kind.He shifted slightly, seeking relief in the form of friction. 

Patrick pushed himself up, and placed both palms on David’s ass, massaging his glutes business-as-usual.It wasn’t until he ventured to spread David’s cheeks that any patience Patrick had been drawing upon was lost.

Now, David’s extra-long shower back at the motel, his insistence on walking back to Ray’s, his reticence to sit for long after dinner, and the startled jump and yelp he gave when Patrick smacked his ass on the stairs all made sense.

The entire time, David had been wearing a plug. 

Patrick traced the seam where the plug disappeared into David’s body, his face flush. 

“_David?_” he inquired, subject of his question clear with one word, and a gentle tap on the end of the plug.

David turned his head, best he could to see Patrick. 

“I wanted to be ready for you,” he began, a bit haltingly.“Tonight isn’t just about me. I want to make you feel good, too.I mean, if you want to…”

Patrick quickly dismounted from the table as David’s explanation trailed off.David’s mind started to spiral, thinking he had made a mistake, assumed too much.He lowered his head, unsure of what to do next.

“**David**, look at me.”

David turned his head, making eye contact with Patrick who had crouched next to the massage table.

“I want you._God, I’ve wanted you for so long._ But not…not like this.”

David’s spiral slowed, but continued its downward descent.“Oh, ok.That’s ok.”

“No, no, David.What I mean is _not on the massage table_,” Patrick laughed before turning serious, looking David square in the eyes.“_It’s not nearly sturdy enough for how hard I want to fuck you.”_

David’s jaw dropped.

“**Get on the bed, David.** Face up.”


	4. All I ever wanted was a reason to drown in your eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David's dream becomes a reality, in more ways than he would have ever anticipated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All titles from Elton John's 1989 hit "Healing Hands".
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Sunlight poring in through the sheer curtains and landing on his face woke David up.At first, he was disoriented, not recognizing the floral wallpaper, the brass bed frame, or the blanket bunched up around his waist.But the strong arm draped over his chest brought him back to reality, that he had, at long last, spent the night in Patrick’s embrace.David idly traced his index finger along Patrick’s forearm, and over each knuckle on his hand, thinking about the night before, and how that hand had felt roaming over, under, and in his body. 

A tender kiss to the nape of his neck, and a gravelly “_good morning_” from behind him caused David to roll over to face Patrick. Patrick tilted his head, brushing his lips softly against David’s.David ran his hand through Patrick’s hair, down to the back of his head, and held him close while he feathered light kisses on his forehead, tip of his nose, and back down to his lips. 

“Good morning,” David replied shyly.

Patrick rolled over onto his back, and David scooted over, resting his head on Patrick’s chest.Patrick’s arm wrapped itself around David’s shoulders, fingers coming to rest in David’s hair. 

He scratched David’s scalp lightly, and carded his fingers through the soft, black, fallen pompadour. 

“David.” Patrick’s voice was still gruff from sleep.

“You know I’ve been thinking, and those products that you showed me are actually really impressive, I mean your whole business model is actually very sustainable.”

“Thank you,” David replied, unsure of where this was going.

“But I think you’re gonna need more start-up money.” 

David pulled back from Patrick’s chest, enough to look up at him. “_Oh,_ more start up money.And where do you think i’ll get that money?”

“Well, when you’re supporting local business, there are grants that you can apply for, and I would be happy to assist with those applications,” Patrick explained patiently. 

“That is very, _um_, very generous, Patrick."

“Well, I wouldn’t be doing it for free.See if these grants came through, you’d have the money to start paying me. I could help you with the business logistics part-time. I really think you have something here, David.You just…you just need some help.” Patrick cleared his throat.

“_You need a lot of help._”

David chewed on his bottom lip.He reached up, playing with the scruffy hairs at the back of Patrick’s neck.He took a deep breath.

“Ok, yes, I am open to entertaining your investment offer…and you know that if the grant money doesn’t come through…”

Patrick didn’t hesitate.“Oh, I’m gonna get the money.”

David settled back with his head on Patrick’s chest, and his hand now brushing up and down Patrick’s flank. 

“Patrick?”

“Hmmmm?” Patrick replied sleepily. 

“What if you didn't work for me part-time?”

Now it was Patrick’s turn to wonder where this was going.

“I mean, the lease includes the entire building.There’s access to the upstairs at the back of the main floor by the washroom.What if we converted the upstairs to a space for your clinic?”

“David, is this just a way to coerce me into buying more of that sensual massage oil?” Patrick teased.

“I’m serious,” David continued, re-arranging himself so Patrick could see the sincerity in his eyes.“But it wouldn’t hurt for you and your clients to have access to quality products in a one-stop-shop retail environment that benefits both the vendor and the customer.Besides, you could set your own hours, you’d lose an hour of commuting each day, and that would leave more time to spend with me.” he finished with a smirk and a poke to Patrick’s ribs. 

Truthfully, Patrick had been considering an exit strategy from Elmdale Wellness for some time.Commute aside, he longed for some autonomy in the treatment modalities he employed with his clients, and had recently engaged in a heated discussion with management about an increase in fees to be implemented in the new year. He took a deep breath, ready for a bold move forward.

“Let’s do it,” he said, squeezing David in close. 

“Are…are you sure?”

“_Easiest decision of my life._”

And so it came to pass that the Rose Apothecary and Wellness Centre opened for the first time on a beautiful autumn morning, sun streaming in the east-facing doors.The sand and stone aesthetic of the main floor transitioning through to a cerulean sky-coloured space upstairs. 


End file.
